


Trapped Extra!

by FrozenFiasco



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFiasco/pseuds/FrozenFiasco
Summary: These are snippets that happen after the events of the original Trapped! If you are reading this, make sure you have read Trapped first so this all makes sense!
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy charcters. These are purely for fun._

_Note: These are extras that either didn’t make the final cut, or I’ve added later on. They are not in any direct time order!_

Extra #1: Congratulations!

“CONGRATULATIONS!!” was the only screaming Sora and Roxas heard the second they walked out into Ventus’s backyard. Sora actually jumped at the outburst, but it was with joy. Roxas rolled his eyes and unzipped his graduation robe. It was too hot outside for it.

It was June and Sora and Roxas had finally graduated from high school. While Roxas didn’t think it was that big of a deal, Sora was absolutely beaming, especially considering that he missed all other grade graduations that he was denied the opportunity of participating in. All the preparations, and the photos, and receiving a diploma (aside from his college acceptance letters) made him giddy.

Even though the two were already bombarded with hugs and kisses straight after the ceremony, it still happened when they came outside to the backyard. Vera had yet to give Sora a proper break. She wrapped him in a hug the second she saw him.

“Oh, honey, I’m so proud of you!” Vera beamed, “And Valedictorian too!”

“Following in Vanitas’s footsteps. I took it as a personal challenge,” Sora laughed. It was true too. To everyone, including the teachers, enormous surprise the graduation prior, it turned out that Vanitas was actually the valedictorian. You could say there were a lot of shocked faces and few angry students. Vanitas was a pain in the ass, but a smart pain in the ass.

Sora felt a hand russle his now free hair, and he smiled, already knowing it was his uncle Ralph.

“Your grandmother will be pleased that her two favorite grandchildren are geniuses,” Ralph said, and Sora blushed despite himself. He actually couldn’t wait to see his grandma, who he knew was out here somewhere. Ventus’s parents had bought more land so the backyard was even bigger than before. A lot of people were here. The usual of Axel, Demyx, Vanitas, Ventus, Riku, Roxas and Cloud and Leon, but also Vera and Ralph were here as well…along with a lot of Sora’s relatives. Some he had met during his senior year of high school, once he was ready to actually meet them. Meeting his grandmother was one of his favorite interactions. She had told him, just like Vera, that he looked like his mother. Sora noticed that Ventus’s parents were also there, and he smiled that they were back down for the summer.

He thanked his aunt and uncle and decided to wade into the crowd. He didn’t get very far before he was pulled into a hug by a muscular blond.

“Hey, there!” Cloud said, “How you feeling?”

“A little overwhelmed but in a good way” Sora said, “There’s so many people here.”

“Most of it is your family you know,” Cloud laughed.

“ _Our_ family. Don’t let my aunt hear you say otherwise,” Sora responded with a smile.

“Right, right,” Cloud said. That aunt of his was a persistent woman. Which was why Cloud and Leon were completely blind-sighted that afternoon when Vera showed up with the legal papers.

She had handed over legal custody of Sora to Cloud and Leon, making them his legal guardians. She and Ralph were still his godparents and aunt and uncle, but under the law, Sora was Cloud and Leon’s child.

Cloud and Leon didn’t mind that one bit, and neither did Sora. It also helped that when he met his family, they got to meet the married couple as well, and his grandma has taken to calling them her ‘boys’.

Cloud let him go so Sora could either find Roxas or find some food. Food being the main objective when he spotted Roxas in a lip lock with Axel. He will bother the blond later.

“Let me guess, a cup of pretzels and a sandwich?” a voice asked the second he got to the table. He turned and smiled. It was Vanitas, holding exactly what he was about to look for.

“I hate that you know my eating habits,” Sora laughed as he took the plate along with the cup of punch. Sora was happy that Vanitas hadn’t brought him a soda, as he never again really drank one after that first time. The acid was too much for his taste buds.

“I’d give you a hug but one, I already did that, and two, I’m sure my lack of it will be made up by everyone else here,” Vanitas said.

“I don’t recognize some of the people here,” Sora admitted.

“Probably because that’s Roxas’s family too. They decided to just combine both the parties. Ventus’s backyard was a no brainer,” Vanitas said. Sora put the plate down and hugged him anyway.

“It’s still good to see you,” Sora said.

“You act like I went to Europe, Sora. I’m only two hours away,” Vanitas rolled his eyes in humor. After Vanitas, Axel, Demyx, Riku and Ventus graduated the year prior, all of them had went off to college except for Axel and Demyx, who chose trade school because they didn’t want to go to university, which was perfectly fine and better suited for them. Demyx was only planning on going for two years. Vanitas, however, was going for his bachelors and possibly his masters if he decided to, and Ventus was staying for four years as well. He and Vanitas had went to the same university, and Riku was there as well once he found out they had a program catered to his water life feed. Sora had missed them all dearly whenever they had to go back to school, so he made sure to annoy them with his presence, especially Riku, whenever they were down. Now that summer was open for him and Roxas as well, they could all hang out like before.

“I still hate it when you guys are gone though,” Sora said.

“You act like you’re not coming up there with us in August,” Vanitas said.

“Where’s Ventus?” Sora asked.

“Somewhere in this crowd. He was chatting with Demyx when I left to get food,” Vanitas said, and he pointed in the direction where he assumed he still was. Sora nodded, and the two went over to where he pointed. Luckily, the two were still there and Ventus was currently laughing at something Demyx had just said. Vanitas hesitated a bit to just watch his cousin and his boyfriend interact.

Ventus looked so much more brighter than considering a year prior. His skin was glowing, and he seemed to be actually enjoying himself. After much debate with Vanitas and Sora, Ventus had decided to major in musical theater, as Vanitas had said he needed to get back to doing something that he used to love, and Sora just thought he had a nice singing voice. Vanitas had that Ventus kept the major, and he seemed to be enjoying himself, even though he didn’t get on stage yet. His mental health was in a better place too. Cloud and Leon had found a therapist closer to campus for Ventus to talk to, and the sessions were working, as Ventus found the allure of the dark thoughts less and less intimidating, and he only ‘relapsed’ twice in their entire year of being freshmen at college. Vanitas didn’t get mad at him for it, and Ventus had clearly felt bad about it. But he was doing a lot better. Vanitas didn’t need to worry about Ventus locking the door anymore, or him being around sharp utensils, so it was a nice atmosphere for the both of them.

Ventus was blossoming into a happier person, and it made Vanitas love him all the more.

“Wait, you didn’t audition for anything!?” was what Vanitas heard when he came into the conversation.

“Did you honestly expect me to? I wasn’t ready to do that. It’s not like I didn’t participate at all. I did stage crew for two shows and even assistant stage managed one and I was in charge of props for another,” Ventus defended himself. He had wanted to audition, he really did. But any time the shows came around, Ventus just couldn’t find it in him yet to get on stage. He had just reached that turning point with his therapist, so he was hoping for a better shot sophomore year.

“You need to be on stage!” Sora said.

“Oh he will be” Vanitas said, grabbing Ventus’s hand, “Especially after the absolute shock during the cabaret.”

“It wasn’t that big of a shock,” Ventus said.

“Yes it was” Vanitas said, and then he addressed Sora’s confused expression, “They did a cabaret at the end of the school year, and the vocal teacher had given every freshmen a song to sing, just to try them out. Well, she gave Ventus a solo from Pippin and let’s just say that when he opened his mouth to sing during one of their rehearsals, suddenly everyone was fighting for him to be their little.”

“You are so overexaggerating,” Ventus said, the blush rising to his cheeks. And it didn’t help when Vanitas kissed him on the cheek to add to it. Ventus wasn’t a big fan of PDA, which Vanitas seemed to completely ignore a every given opportunity. His father even choked on his gum one time when Vanitas full on pulled him into a lip lock when he dropped him off at his house one time. Ventus’s parents didn’t care that Ventus was gay, they never did, but his father was just caught extremely off guard by the action.

“Well, don’t worry, they’ll fight over you and Sora at the same time,” Vanitas said. Sora laughed at that. Much to everyone’s surprise except Vanitas, Sora had decided that he wanted to try out theater as well, and even went so far as to join the drama club his senior year of high school, which he enjoyed quite thoroughly. While everyone was surprised by his verdict, Vanitas had known better. He even claims that he knew he was done for once he left Ventus and Sora alone for an entire day and he came back the next day to find them singing along to Les Miserables. Vanitas considered it a loss cost, but he was secretly happy that Sora and Ventus were getting along extremely well, something he hadn’t thought about since everything began.

“Can we change the subject. For one, Sora, did Roxas decide what he was doing?” Ventus asked, no longer wanting the subject to be about him. This was Sora and Roxas’s day after all.

“Yeah, he’s going to college. I think he’s doing it more so I won’t be by myself as a freshmen, but he’s majoring in education,” Sora said.

“I didn’t know Roxas even liked kids,” Vanitas said.

“He does. It’s Axel who thinks they’re all crumbsnatchers,” Demyx laughed.

“That’s because they are!” came Axel’s voice, startling the group. He had Roxas in tow with him, and he wrapped Sora in a bear hug.

“What’s up, college freshie?” Axel joked.

“I haven’t gotten there yet” Sora laughed.

“Same difference,” Axel shrugged.

After a while, Sora found time to escape back into the house where there were less people. He just needed a break after having talked to so many people in one day, not to mention the repetition of saying thank you as he and Roxas were bombarded with gifts and money soon after. Plus the house was air conditioned, and he knew it was only a matter of time before the house became just as full at the backyard. He leaned against the kitchen counter and took a long breath.

“Too many people for your liking?” a very welcomed voice said from the door. Sora looked over and smiled. There was Riku, standing there with what appeared to be another gift in his hand. Sora was happy to see him, especially since he couldn’t find him after they all left the school building.

“I was wondering when you were going to find me,” Sora said as Riku walked inside and closed the door.

“I was letting you have fun with everyone else. Besides, I’ll be seeing you more than they will soon, I can share for a few hours,” Riku shrugged. Sora giggled and Riku stole a quick kiss from before holding out the bag for him.

“Happy graduation. I’d figured I’d buy you something you might actually use,” Riku said. Sora took the bag from him. It felt heavier than it looked.

“You and everyone else. I swear I don’t know what my aunt Tessy expects me to do with the amount of candy she got me,” Sora said.

“Oh, you’ll eat it. And if you don’t eat all of it, the theater department will help you,” Riku said. He watched as Sora reached into the bag and pulled out a tea container. The flavor was strawberry acai. He smiled watching Sora smile at the box, knowing what he was thinking.

Not only was it Sora’s favorite type of tea, but it was also in relation to a special day for them.

It was the day they first kissed.

Sora looked up at Riku and then leaned up on his tip toes to catch Riku in a kiss.

“I love this. Although you should’ve bought two. I’ll go through this before midterms are up,” Sora said, placing the container back in the bag.

“I expect nothing less,” Riku laughed before he pulled Sora into a proper kiss by his waist. Sora opened his mouth in welcome and pretended to tongue battle with Riku’s before Riku took victory and explored the cavern of his mouth. Sora tangled his fingers in Riku’s hair, a favorite he had noticed a few months ago. He hadn’t noticed that they were moving until he felt his lower back hit the counter and Riku push him back slightly, but Sora didn’t mind. One of Riku’s hands found their way to Sora’s neck, and Sora had to breathe back a laugh as Riku’s fingers tickled his neck.

A series of fake loud coughing caught both their attention, and they separated with a jolt.

“I see Riku found you,” Vanitas said, leaning against the doorframe and shooting only half amused daggers at Riku. Riku backed away looking at the floor and Sora closed his eyes, trying to will away the blush.

“I-I came inside to get some air,” Sora said, although it sure didn’t look like it.

“I believe you, it’s Mr. Silver over here I’ll have a hard time believing,” Vanitas said.

“Oh, hush, I wanted to give him his graduation gift,” Riku said, holding up the bag as proof. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“Your mom is looking for you, just so you know,” Vanitas said.

“Oh lord, she probably wants me to make sure dad doesn’t end up trying to handle the grill” Riku laughed. Just to spite Vanitas, he gave Sora one last kiss before heading out. It took everything in Vanitas’s power not to trip him on the way out. He looked at his cousin and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Sora asked, his face now slightly pink.

“You might want to check to see if anything else is in that gift bag,” Vanitas as he turned to leave.

“Huh? Like what?” Sora asked, looking at the bag.

“I don’t know, maybe some strawberry flavored lube or something,” Vanitas threw over his shoulder as he headed out, laughing to himself. Sora stood there puzzled for a moment or so, before what Vanitas said clicked in his brain. His face went red with embarrassment.

“Vanitas!”

_Nice little aftermath extra for you! I’ve got a few more coming! If you’re reading this and have not read the story, please go and read my first story, Trapped! That way, all of this will make a lot more sense. As for everyone else, hope you enjoyed! And look out for my next story!_


	2. Extra #2

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. These fics are for fun._

Extra #2

“You completely floored everyone today. I hope you know that,” Vanitas said as he dug his chin deeper into Ventus’s shoulder. The two of them were currently sitting on his bed in their dorm room, watching reruns of Kitchen Nightmares, even though both of them were supposed to be doing homework. Vanitas was leaning against a pillow on the wall and Ventus was nestled in between his legs. There was a cover over Ventus who was cold even though the air conditioning wasn’t on.

“I did not. Did you hear Sofia sing ‘I’m Here’? She was amazing,” Ventus pointed out. The cabaret auditions had been hours ago, and he slightly wished Vanitas would stop talking about it.

“Okay, she was good too, but I’m talking about all the guys,” Vanitas said. Ventus just rolled his eyes. He will never admit it, but he kind of liked it when Vanitas goaded on him, as it gave him that extra boost to keep pursuing theatre. The kids in the department were also helpful, as they were a friendly atmosphere, even though they all wanted the same thing, one way or another.

“So what that sentence translated to was you were checking out the other guys?” Ventus asked, and there was clear humor in his voice. He felt a breath of air as Vanitas blew a puff of it in response.

“Please, if anything, they were checking _me_ out. Don’t think I didn’t notice a few of them make a face when you introduced me as your boyfriend,” Vanitas laughed. Ventus turned his head so he could see him.

“Yeah, remind me to keep you away from the cast parties,” Ventus smiled.

“What, you worried? Let me rectify that,” Vanitas said before he planted a kiss on Ventus’s lips. Ventus had expected a single kiss, so he was a bit caught off guard when Vanitas went in for another, but it wasn’t unwelcomed in the slightest. Ventus kissed him back, and Vanitas immediately put one of his legs down so Ventus could lean back more with comfort for the kiss. He used the leg to sweep under Ventus’s knees, and the motion made Ventus fall on his back. Vanitas laughed and Ventus glared at him.

“You jerk,” Ventus said, and he couldn’t even pretend to be mad about it when Vanitas crawled up and straddled on top of him. He flicked his forehead when he reached eye level.

“Hey, you picked this jerk. I am guiltless,” Vanitas said before shutting up whatever retort Ventus had with another kiss. Ventus made what sounded like a moan but Vanitas ignored it to instead indulge in exploring the his mouth, especially after he and Ventus just devoured an entire bag of Swedish fish. Ventus’s mouth tasted sweet and Vanitas was going to enjoy himself.

He felt Ventus’s hands wandering and held back a groan of approval when those fingers found their way to his black mane and gripped it a bit tight. Vanitas was a slight masochist and Ventus left no minute free not to jab him for it.

The need to breathe became apparent though and Ventus, knowing Vanitas was preoccupied, tugged his hair to pull him back, which only really gave his mouth a break as Vanitas just attacked his neck instead. Ventus let out a few missed breaths and readjusted himself under Vanitas, a move that didn’t go without a tingle up his spine.

Vanitas’s hands were going for the hem of his shirt when Ventus’s phone went off.

“Ignore it,” Vanitas hummed into his neck. Ventus laughed.

“You wish. It’s my parents, I can tell by the ringtone,” Ventus said. He made a notion to get up but Vanitas wouldn’t let him.

“They’ll call back later. We’re busy,” Vanitas said, intertwining his left hand with Ventus’s right.

“Vanitas, heel,” Ventus said, finally managing to push him up enough for him to grab his phone. Vanitas adjusted himself behind Ventus, who was now sitting in a cross legged position on the bed. He wouldn’t let go of Ventus’s right hand, so Ventus used his left thumb to swipe to answer.

“Hello?” Ventus asked.

“Hey, honey, how are you doing?” his mother’s voice came into the phone.

“I’m doing fine. I was just doing some homework and watching some t-ah!-T-TV,” Ventus accidentally yelped into the phone. Vanitas had kissed the back of his neck and Ventus half wished that he had gotten all the way off the bed before answering the phone.

“Are you okay? What happened?” his mother asked, her voice full of concern. Ventus tried to use their joined hands to push Vanitas away, but Vanitas twisted it back and just kissed the knuckles as a response to that. Any other time, Ventus would’ve considered that notion sweet, were he not currently on the phone with his mother!

“N-nothing. I went to grab the remote and I shocked myself,” Ventus lied. He put the phone away from him a little bit when Vanitas decided now it was the time to attack his neck. The warmth of his tongue and the slight sucking he could feel was making Ventus’s body heat up. He half leaned into it before he remembered his mother.

“I told you about those cotton comforters. I got the letter you sent us. Did you get cast in the cabaret?” his mother asked excitedly. Ventus put the phone on a new angle so he could let out a shaky breath. Vanitas’s hands, now both free, have snuck under his shirt without him noticing, and his cool fingers against Ventus’s now hot skin was a wonderful feeling. Ventus gave up trying to stop Vanitas at this point. He couldn’t get far with the phone between them. Might as well let them have his fun. He will pay for it later.

“Y-yeah, um, they were really shocked when I went to sing. Since I haven’t really t-tried to do it since I got here. I was mostly doing b-backstage work,” Ventus tried his best to control his tone and breathing. He closed his eyes and sighed quietly as Vanitas raked his nails across his stomach and went up to flick his nipples. Okay, so he was a little bit of a masochist himself. He’ll admit it.

“Oh, splendid! When is the cabaret? I want to make sure your father and I have it set in our calendar,” his mother said excitedly.

On her side, she heard a thump.

On Ventus’s side, it was his phone being snatched from his hand and his shirt being pulled over his head so fast that Ventus didn’t even realize he was back to laying on his back until Vanitas was holding the phone to Ventus’s ear and massaging one of his nipples at the same time. Ventus gave him a death glare that didn’t last long when Vanitas pulled on the bud and Ventus moaned out loud before covering his mouth. He grabbed the phone from Vanitas and put it back to his ear.

“Hello? Ventus?” his mother was asking.

“S-sorry, mom. I dropped the phone trying to adjust a pillow,” Ventus said, completely out of breath now.

“I swear you and your father can’t do anything two things at the same time. He’s one of those people who need to stop and drink before continuing to walk. Even if he has a straw,” his mother laughed. Ventus only really heard the first sentence. His lips had become prisoner to Vanitas’s own again. Ventus realized this was going to go south if his mother found out what was going on, and he nudged Vanitas away with his face.

“Hey, mom, I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? I’m almost done with this homework and I don’t want to lose whatever momentum I’ve got going,” Ventus said.

“Oh, of course, honey” his mother said, “Call me tomorrow, okay? And one more thing.”

“Yes?” Ventus asked.

“Tell Vanitas to leave you alone so you can have a proper conversation with your mother next time, okay?” his mother said, the humor and tone clear in her voice. While Ventus went extremely red in the face, Vanitas burst out laughing, which his mother definitely heard.

“Bye, Ven. I love you. Vanitas, behave or I’m telling Vera,” Ventus’s mother said.

“I love you too. Bye, mom,” Ventus hung up the phone, put it on the desk next to his bed, and then proceeded to hit Vanitas on the shoulder, who only laughed harder.

“Will you stop giving my mother fuel for her damn blog!” Ventus said as he hit him. Ever since he and his family got closer, Ventus’s mother has opened a blog to help her cope, where she’s written about her entire family, including Ventus’s relationship with Vanitas. Ventus didn’t mind it that much, but he’s read a few entries, and his mother was not chaste in revealing the amount of times she’s caught them making out in a very not innocent way. Ventus didn’t know how many people were reading this blog, and he never wanted to know.

Vanitas laughed and he rolled over, pulling Ventus on top of him instead and grabbing his oncoming fists.   
“Oh, please, you love it when I make it difficult for you,” Vanitas said.

“Shut up,” was all Ventus said before reclaiming Vanitas’s mouth. Vanitas’s hands were rubbing up and down his ribcage and Ventus could feel the fire he was creating on his skin. He licked a trail down to Vanitas’s neck, and just to give him a taste of his own medicine, he bit him. Vanitas groaned and involuntarily bucked his hips up against Ventus’s own, an action that didn’t go unnoticed but Ventus chose to put to the side for now. He let out a feigned whine when his mouth brushed against the fabric of Vanitas’s shirt.

“Shirt. Off. Now,” Ventus demanded. Vanitas raised an amused eyebrow at him.

“I don’t feel like it,” Vanitas said, a clear challenge in his voice. Ventus sat his entire weight on Vanitas’s growing erection. Vanitas bit his lip and cursed. Since when the fuck did Ventus know to do that?

Ventus grabbed the bottom hem of Vanitas’s shirt with both hands. “That wasn’t open to debate.”

Vanitas smirked and leaned up, causing Ventus to put his hands back on Vanitas’s thighs so he wouldn’t fall. Vanitas took his shirt off himself, pulled Ventus straight up against him and pulled his head into another lip lock as a pleasurable moan escaped both their mouths. Ventus would never admit this to Vanitas, but he loved the skin on skin contact. Both their bodies were hot and Ventus’s now hard nipples were brushing against Vanitas’s chest and it felt so _good._ Ventus had grinded against Vanitas without himself even knowing, and he felt a tingle go up his spine when he felt and heard Vanitas growl.

Vanitas definitely wasn’t the only one with an erection anymore.

Ventus wrapped his legs around Vanitas’s weight as he let Vanitas guide them both to laying back down, Ventus on his back, without either one of them bothering to come up for air. Tongues mangling and mouths meshing together, Ventus just kept up and enjoyed every minute of it, pushing his hips up every now and then to tease Vanitas. Vanitas went over and bit his ear, allowing Ventus to breathe. He wanted Vanitas’s mouth back though, oxygen could wait.

“We still have homework to do,” Ventus said, catching a glance at Vanitas’s desk. Their combined homework from Musical Theater (an elective for Vanitas, mandatory for Ventus), lay forgotten on the wooden furniture.

“Don’t even try it,” Vanitas warned him, and he bit into the junction between Ventus’s shoulder and neck. Ventus moaned loudly, and he already knew he was going to have to justify wearing a light scarf tomorrow to hide whatever hickey Vanitas has created. He felt Vanitas’s hands wandering and felt them playing with the button on his jeans. Ventus made a noise in the back of his throat akin to a groan, which was enough affirmative action for Vanitas to pop open the button and unzip his pants. He didn’t even try to pull them off, and Ventus jumped and let out a rather loud moan when Vanitas stuck is hand straight down into his boxers.

“You good?” Vanitas asked through a rather sloppy kiss.

“Mm, yeah,” Ventus managed to say. He liked that Vanitas was still asking, but he already told Vanitas that he would let him know if it was too much for him, as he’s done since their relationship started. But it helped knowing that Vanitas was very much still mindful of Ventus’s reactions to it considering his previous experience with sexual acts.

Vanitas pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth before reclaiming the entire thing, and he moved his hand slowly yet deliberately up and down Ventus’s shaft. Ventus’s hands gripped the sheets. He hated it and loved it at the same time when Vanitas did this slow. He was a little ashamed at how long it took them to even get to where Ventus was okay with this, but once he was, he assumed himself crazy for prolonging it. Mostly due to the fact that Vanitas just had magic hands. His thumb kept swiping over the tip and Ventus bucked into his hand, urging Vanitas to go faster. He was putty in his hands as Vanitas’s warm fingers curled around him and slowly coaxed him to full hardness, despite Ventus’s obvious instructions. But now it was a little painful still being confined by his clothes.

As if reading his mind, Vanitas made a trail of kisses down his chin to his chest, and took a detour towards his nipples just to torture Ventus a bit longer, who was doing his absolute best and failing to restrain the spew of moans coming out of his mouth. He was never more grateful than in these moments that their next door neighbor was just the storage closet.

Vanitas left a wet and warm trail down the middle of his chest and past his belly button. Before he got to where Ventus wanted him, he gripped the sides of Ventus’s pants and boxers and pulled them down at the same time, leaving Ventus to kick them off. Surprisingly, Ventus never really minded being naked in front of Vanitas, something Vanitas took advantage of at _every_ opportunity.

The only real warning Vanitas gave was a swift drag of his tongue from the underside of Ven’s cock to the very tip before wrapping his lips around his length. Ventus’s body hadn’t kept up with it, and he let a slew of moans and grabbed onto Vanitas’s hair.

Vanitas literally was a masochist, and Ventus was convinced that he was doing shit on purpose just so Ventus would pull his hair harder, which in turn only proved to turn him on. He pressed his hands into Ventus’s hips so Ventus couldn’t buck up into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the head anytime Ventus tried to, and he was _humming_. Ventus fingers curled tighter into Vanitas’s hair, and he growled in response.

Yeah, Ventus was definitely dating a masochist.

Ventus shivered as cold air hit his length, and Vanitas peppered him a quick succession of kisses up and down his cock before restarting his routine, his tongue poking the slit.

“V-Vanitas, fuck!” Ventus breathed out in pleasure. Why was he so good at this?

“You okay?” Vanitas asked, not even trying to hide his smirk. Ventus tugged at his hair.

“Don’t ask me that right now!” Ventus said, his face flushed with embarrassment and pleasure at the same time. They needed to turn the air conditioner on. Vanitas only rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing quite vigorously, and Ventus head hit the pillow as he fell back into the trail of ecstasy, only one of his hands managing to stay in Vanitas’s hair. He only faintly heard the pop of a bottle cap opening and closing a few moments later. He felt a finger circling around his entrance one, two, three slow times before Vanitas pushed one in slowly.

Ventus gasped and actually did manage to buck into Vanitas’s mouth, who sat up and chuckled as he pushed his finger in deeper, pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

“Ah…nh!” Ventus was really trying to be quiet, but it was obvious that that wasn’t happening. Vanitas experimentally thrust his single digit slowly in and out, letting Ventus adjust to the feeling. He leaned back over and reclaimed Ventus’s lips as he eased in a second finger. Ventus gripped the sheets and he subconsciously opened his legs a bit wider as Vanitas began to scissor him. After the initial sting, Ventus’s grunts turned back into the breathless moans Vanitas liked, and he crooked his fingers up and pushed, enjoying the yelp and drip of precum that escaped when he did it. He continued his tirade on Ventus’s prostate, leaving the poor blond not really able to kiss him back properly as he gasped and moaned in pleasure. Ventus went to grab his assaulting hand.

“V-Vanitas, stop, I’m gonna-,” Ventus puffed out. Vanitas grabbed his intruding hand with his free hand and intertwined their fingers, a favorite habit of his.

“That’s kind of the point, babe,” Vanitas said before shutting Ventus up a stolen kiss before he attacked his neck, his fingers, a third one now added, practically jack hammering Ventus’s prostate.

Ventus gasped extremely loud and he gripped the hand Vanitas was holding hostage tighter, his other hand turning a bit at the knuckles. His body was jerking uncontrollably, and he could feel the pressure mounting in the bottom of his stomach.

“Vanit-Vanitas! Wait! I’m not going to-!” Ventus tried to tell him, although the plea went unheard because he couldn’t get a complete sentence out. Vanitas murmured something Ventus didn’t hear, and he placed his other hand around his cock and brushed against the tip.

That did Ventus in, and he let out a sound that sounded like a mix of Vanitas’s name with a curse word as he closed his eyes and let his release take over, spilling himself over Vanitas’s hand and his stomach.

His head slumped back against the pillow and he kept his eyes closed so he could find oxygen again, so he didn’t really notice Vanitas wipe his stomach with a towel or sticks one of his covered fingers into his mouth before wiping the rest off. He faintly heard a movement of clothes and something plastic ripping, but he was more entertained by trying to come down from his high. Vanitas got back on top of him, now completely naked, and settled in between his legs. His cock poked at his hole and Ventus let out a whine as he could feel his own member getting hard again.

“No passing out on me, yet,” Vanitas said as he stuck his tongue in Ventus’s lax mouth. Ventus tasted himself on Vanitas’s tongue, and he felt as though that shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did.

Vanitas released him for air, and when Ventus finally decided to open his eyes, he half wished he hadn’t. Vanitas was looking at him and just smiling. It made Ventus smile back and he prayed that he could blame the heat on his cheeks due to the fact of what they were doing and now because he was actually blushing.

“I love you,” Vanitas said. Ventus felt his heart jump rather hard and was surprised it hadn’t come out of his chest. It wasn’t the first time Vanitas has said it, but it always made him feel rather…well, loved. Ventus kissed his nose as Vanitas hoisted one of his legs around his hips.

“I love you too,” Ventus said. Vanitas gave him one of his rare toothy grins before kissing him more passionately than he was doing earlier. Ventus lost himself to the sensation of it, and he only grunted once or twice when Vanitas started pushing inside of him. When he got half-way, he did one push and went in up to the hilt, and Ventus slightly arched his back and gasped.

“You alright?” Vanitas asked. Ventus laughed. Sure, _now_ he asks.

“I’ll be better when you start mo-ah!” Vanitas wasn’t going to let him finish that smart-ass remark as he gave rather harsh thrust for the first one.

“That is the last time I worry about your well-being,” Vanitas said. He didn’t leave time for Ventus to respond, and he slid almost completely out before thrusting back in. Despite his first one being rather rough, he settled them into a more moderate rhythm, Ventus putting his other leg around his hips as he went.

“Fuck, Vanitas!” Ventus groaned, his hands finding their way to Vanitas’s back. Vanitas shifted inside of him and Ventus moaned loudly and dug his fingers into his back as Vanitas found his prostate with absolute ease. Vanitas wasn’t saying anything coherent, but Ventus could hear the groans and the short of breath, and it was turning him on more than he cared to admit.

Ventus began thrusting his hips upwards, meeting Vanitas’s thrusts halfway, and both of them moaned in pleasure at the same time.

“Damn you, Ven,” Vanitas cursed into his hair before picking up the pace. Ventus rode the spike of pleasure that shot down his body at the increased pace, and he whined beautifully when Vanitas reached down and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Ventus’s fingernails were digging into his back. Vanitas loved every scratch.

“Ngh! Ah! Vanitas, yes! Don’t stop!” Ventus chanted. Vanitas would’ve made a snarky reply to that, had his mouth not currently been occupied with the underside of Ventus’s chin. He could feel Ventus tightening around him, and while it felt _heavenly_ , he grabbed the base of his cock anyway.

“Vanitas!” Ventus whined breathlessly. He was almost _there_ and Vanitas was purposely stopping him. Vanitas ignored him, and came after his mouth as he continued to abuse his prostate with extremely precise hits. Ventus was trying to kiss him back, but he wasn’t doing a very good job of it, and he was moaning Vanitas’s name and a course of ‘don’t stop’ and ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ interchangeably. Vanitas disconnected their mouths, breaking a trail of saliva as Ventus dug his heels into Vanitas’s lower back. He licked the shell of Ven’s ear and suddenly rubbed his hand up and down Ventus’s precum covered length rapidly.

“Cum for me, Ven,” Vanitas said darkly into his ear.

That did Ventus in.

He screamed out Vanitas’s name, and his vision went white as his second release came stronger than the first, arching his back. He convulsed for a moment as he spilled in between both their stomachs. He squeezed Vanitas, who only last a few more thrusts before coming as well, burying his face into the crook of Ventus’s neck, mumbling his name.

Vanitas stayed on his elbows so he wouldn’t put pressure on Ventus’s body below him and caught his breath before pulling out of Ventus and throwing the condom in the trash bin. Ventus already missed the feeling of him inside. He laid down beside him, and only pulled the covers up over them as Ventus snuggled into his side. The two of them just lay there for a few minutes, relaxing and just enjoying being in each other’s arms.

“You think Sora and Riku had sex yet?” Ventus asked.

“What the fuck!? We just had sex and you’re asking me about my cousin’s sex life? That’s your take on pillow talk?” Vanitas asked, completely shocked and a bit unnerved that Ventus brought that up. He didn’t know. And quite frankly, he didn’t _want_ to know.

“I don’t know, it just popped into my head,” Ventus said, although he was laughing that the question had indeed disturbed Vanitas as much as it did. He pouted when Vanitas flicked his forehead.

“You want an honest answer? I don’t think so,” Vanitas said, “I’m still surprised we already got there.”

“Well, considering our situations, Sora’s was a bit extreme,” Ventus said.

“Ventus, don’t-,”

“I’m not comparing” Ventus said, already knowing what Vanitas was going to say, “I’m just saying. I knew already what sex with a guy was supposed to feel like, it just didn’t happen…the first time. Sora’s mentality has linked sex with pain, so I think there’s just a bit more resistance when it comes to him.”

“Sure don’t look like it every time I catch Riku kissing his face off,” Vanitas grumbled, and then he got up on one elbow and looked at Ventus, “You’ve…talked about this with Sora, haven’t you?”

“He asked first, so don’t look at me like that,” Ventus said with a slight smile, “He asked if we did, and I said yes, and he got slightly jealous and then we just kind of talked about how we decipher sex. But I figured since it’s been a little over a year, maybe they’ve made some progress.”

“We are done with this conversation. One, because I’m tired, and two, because if you continue to make me think about my cousin and Riku in bed, I’m punishing you with round two,” Vanitas threatened. Ventus quirked an eyebrow.

“How are you up for round two and tired at the same time? That seems highly unlikely,” Ventus said.

“You want to test that theory?” Vanitas said, hooking one of Ventus’s legs up and over him. Ventus laughed.

“Not at the moment,” Ventus said.

“Thought so,” Vanitas said. Ventus went back to snuggling against him, but didn’t move his leg back. He liked where it was. And Vanitas did too. He yawned and readjusted the covers as his eyes got heavy.

“Love you,” Vanitas said.

“Love you too,” Ventus barely said before the lull of sleep overtook the both of them.

_I knew a lot of you were waiting for this, so I decided to end your suffering and hand it to you. Another extra done! And my does Ventus’s mother know what her child is up to! Got a few more extras in my pocket! Poof!_


	3. Extra #3 Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

“Yes! I won!” Sora cheered happily as he put down his controller. He and Riku had been playing Sonic Riders and after a humiliating amount of losing for the past hour, Sora had finally gotten first place.

“I’d say I’ve never someone that happy to win, but I’ve seen my cousins play Super Mario Brothers 3, and that was very intense,” Riku laughed. Truth be told, when Sora had went to refill their drinks, Riku had actually put the difficulty down to easy on Sora’s side, but he wasn’t about to spoil the boy’s joy. He’d tell him later. Maybe never.

With Cloud and Leon gone for the weekend with Vanitas’s parents (Riku was beginning to think Vera was obsessed with the two), one would think the house would be quieter. But Sora filled up the noise no problem, from him just being in a really good mood or the Broadway station on Pandora he currently had playing throughout the downstairs. Both Riku and Vanitas hadn’t been prepared when Ventus and Sora had actually bonded over theatre. He and Ventus had even went to New York numerous times over the summer to go see a Broadway show if he or Vanitas weren’t available. Riku was happy Sora and Ventus’s friendship had blossomed into more of a ‘best friends’ basis, but Riku would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was a little jealous that Sora would prefer to listen to a new soundtrack with Ventus than go to the lake with him.

“My fingers kind of hurt now, is that normal?” Sora asked through giggling.

“Well, that tends to be the case when you’re playing video games for past an hour. Especially one that has repetitive buttons to push,” Riku said as he took the remote controllers and put them back in the drawer underneath the TV. Sora got and stretched and went over to his phone to turn down the volume.

“You done listening to Broadway?” Riku asked.

“No. It’s just that Heathers is coming on and there’s a lot of belted notes in this musical. I don’t want the neighbors to start complaining,” Sora laughed. Riku had never heard the Heathers soundtrack, but he wasn’t about to tell Sora that. He had just finished setting the TV back to normal when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

“Did I tell you how much I’m happy that you’re here?” Sora asked. Riku smirked.

“Only since I arrived here yesterday,” Riku said. When Cloud and Leon decided to go away for the weekend, Sora had immediately told Riku that he was coming over, no debate about it. Sora hated being alone in the house, and he never understood how Ventus could do it, before and after everything went down. Riku was more than happy to oblige, but he told Sora that he wasn’t going to let him eat junk all day, as he did know how to cook. He had even taken to taking pictures of the food and sending it to Cloud, who wanted proof that Sora was eating actual food.

Riku turned in Sora’s arms and hugged him back. Then to Sora’s utter surprise, he bent down and picked him up, throwing his upper half over his shoulder.

“Wha! Riku, put me down!” Sora said, though he was doing a horrible job of trying to be serious.

“Nope. I’m finally getting my payback after _somebody_ told my parents about that cast party incident,” Riku said.

“I didn’t mean to!” Sora laughed. Oh, he had meant to. Without a doubt.

It was the cast party after Ventus and Sora’s first musical together at college, The Fantasticks. Riku had gotten a little too drunk and Sora had a video of him dancing to the Cell Block Tango. It was quite the routine, and many theater majors have taken to re-enacting it whenever the opportunity came up. Riku had made Sora swear that he wasn’t going to show that video to his parents as he knew they would never let him live it down, and while alone with Riku’s dad on the back porch, Sora had shown it to him. Dinner had never been so embarrassing as it was that night.

“I only showed him a picture! It wasn’t even the video!” Sora said as Riku carried him upstairs.

“A picture that only helped my mother find the actual video on Vera’s phone,” Riku said.

“I didn’t know Vanitas recorded it too!” Sora laughed.

“Likely story,” Riku said as he opened Sora’s door with the front of his foot. He dropped Sora onto the bed and didn’t even let him get comfortable before tackling him with tickles. Sora giggled and laughed uncontrollably as he feebly tried to block Riku’s hands.

“Ah! R-ha-Riku, cut-ahaha-cut it out!” Sora cried as Riku attacked his stomach relentlessly.

“I want an apology,” Riku smiled as he continued his torture.

“I-ha-I’m n-not-haha-sorry!” Sora giggled, “Y-you’re just-em-ahah-embarassed!”

“I can keep this up all day,” Riku cooed as he went to tickle his neck with one hand. Sora swatted his hand away but it wasn’t any use. Sora was laughing so hard that Riku was slightly concerned that he may have to let him breathe a minute.

“O-ha-okay! Okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Sora cried out, although he really wasn’t. Riku’s mother asking Riku to audition for Chicago was nothing to feel sorry about.

Riku finally let Sora breathe for a moment, having accepted his apology. Sora was getting his last giggles out and trying to catch his breath. His face was pink from laughing and even though he was trying to breathe, he had the utmost cutest grin on his face, exposing the one dimple he had on his right cheek. His eyes were slightly moist from near tears of laughter.

 _He looks so fucking adorable,_ Riku thought with a smile.

He was supposed to let Sora catch his breath, but Riku couldn’t help himself. He crawled on top of Sora, who wasn’t really all that aware, and captured his lips in a long kiss. Sora immediately responded; oxygen be damned. Sora pushed himself up so he wasn’t laying halfway off the bed and Riku just followed him up until they hit his pillowcase. He settled his legs over Sora’s and continued to deny the brunet oxygen until it became urgent and Sora turned his head to the side to breathe. When he looked back at Riku, he saw he was smiling.

“That was evil,” Sora said, in reference to the tickles.

“I could do worse,” Riku said.

“True” Sora said, “At least you were on beat with the music.”

Sora burst out laughing at Riku’s expression and turned to hide how much he was enjoying making fun of him. Riku pursed his lips and shook his head.

“You don’t when to quit, do you?” Riku asked. He didn’t give Sora time to answer that, turning his head back and kissing him passionately. Sora was still giggling into the kiss but Riku ignored it, instead choosing to explore the cavern of Sora’s mouth, which he pretty much had mapped out already. But that didn’t make the exploration any less amusing.

Sora’s hands were in Riku’s hair, combing through the silver locks that he loved of so much. Riku knew that Sora absolutely loved his hair. It was his favorite part of him, externally, and sometimes he would purposely sit on the floor just so Sora could play with it. Zexion once commented that he didn’t understand what was so soothing about it until Demyx did it, and that was the end of that conversation.

Riku decided to let Sora breathe and left his mouth, ignoring Sora’s protest, and went down to his neck, _his_ favorite part of Sora’s body. Sora’s fingers tightened slightly in his hair and Riku inwardly smirked. This was still Sora’s sensitive spot and Riku loved the day he had discovered it.

Sora closed his eyes and let Riku do all the work. He was pink in the face and he knew it, but he was fine with it. Nobody was here to see it, and there was no way he was going to tell Riku to stop whatever magic he was doing. Riku moved to the other side of his neck and left a trail of kisses as he went, and sucked on the junction between his neck and shoulder. He felt Sora shudder and that was only encouragement to him.

Sora bit his lip when he felt Riku’s hands trail down his sides to the hem of his shirt. He didn’t go to take it off, but he ran his hands underneath and seemed contempt with just going up and down the sides of his ribcage. It wasn’t ticklish this time, and Sora let out the cousin of a moan as Riku’s warm fingers ran slow, smooth lines up and down his sides. It felt good, and he was barely doing anything.

Riku stopped for a moment and looked up at Sora with a question knew by this point.

“I’m okay,” Sora said. Riku smiled and pecked him on the nose before Sora sat up momentarily so Riku could pull his shirt off over his head. He immediately captured his lips again and lowered them back down to the bed. The fabric of Riku’s shirt brushed again Sora’s now bare skin and Sora grunted a bit as the heat from Riku’s body temperature and the natural air hit his skin at the same time. He felt tiny goosebumps crawl up his arms, but he ignored them. Riku kissed both his eye lids and then his nose, back to his lips for a moment, and then his chin before skipping his neck this time and going for where his collarbone met. Riku’s hair fell in front of him and Sora unsuccessfully tried to suppress a giggle from the ticklish feeling it brought.

Riku must’ve taken that as a personal challenge or insult, he wasn’t sure. Because, faster than Sora had anticipated, Riku quickened his descent and sucked hard on his left nipple. Sora gasped loudly and grabbed the side of his pillow. He closed his eyes, as he’s learned that watching Riku lick, kiss, and suck on him did _way_ too many things to him at one go. But the feeling of it was just as bad, and Sora tried and failed to keep quiet as Riku kiss after torturous lick on his nipples. For two seconds, Sora felt nothing, and he opened his eyes to find Riku chucking his shirt off. This Sora liked. He sat up, momentarily surprising Riku, and he reclaimed his mouth, pressing against Riku purposely. He _loved_ the feeling of Riku’s chest against his own. It was extremely warm, and Sora’s now hard nipples were pressing into Riku’s chest and it just felt _good._

As much as Riku enjoyed it when Sora took over in the kisses, he took back control pushed Sora back down on the bed, not bothering to disconnect their lips in the process. Their tongues danced with each other and he groaned appreciatively as Sora’s fingers trailed small journeys down his back. He let Sora play with his hair instead as he trailed kisses down the middle of his stomach, all the way down to where his pants started. Riku paused, trying to decide if he should continue. They had gotten to the point where Sora was fine sitting in his boxers, but Riku wasn’t sure if he was pressing it. He remembered the very first time he had tried to and it didn’t end so well.

“-ahead”

“Huh? What?” Riku said, and he looked once he realized Sora had said something.

“I said you can go ahead,” Sora repeated. Riku gave him a small smile.

“You sure?” Riku asked. Sora nodded and that was enough for Riku. But this had made Sora tense slightly the first time he did this, so he leaned back up and kissed Sora distractively as his fingers unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. Sora was half hard, that much Riku could tell, which was why he was trying to get his pants off. That amongst…other things. But they weren’t there yet with any of that.

Sora let Riku take his pants, and as Riku threw them on the floor, he let his body relax. He was fine with this. He was with Riku. And Riku would stop like always if he asked him to. And now that Cloud and Leon weren’t here, Sora actually did want to ask Riku something.

“Uh, Riku?” Sora asked, turning his head away from his mouth.

“You okay?” Riku asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just that…,” Sora trailed off. How the hell was he going to ask this without sounding like an absolute idiot?

“You want to stop?” Riku asked. This was a bit earlier than anticipated, but since the only thing missing was Riku being only in his boxers, it wasn’t that much earlier. But if Sora wanted to stop now, that was completely okay.

Sora bit his lip, still trying to figure out how to ask, and Riku found that extremely attractive even though now was probably not the time.

“Is an orgasm supposed to feel good?” Sora asked. Riku blinked and shook his head. Okay, wow. He had no been expecting _that_ to come out of Sora’s mouth. Riku opened his mouth and closed it a few moments, just trying to process that it was Sora, his adorable little boyfriend, who had just asked about an orgasm, something they definitely haven’t gotten to yet, and Riku should know. The amount of cold showers he took were very much proof.

“Uh, I mean…most of the time” Riku replied, “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Sora sighed, “Don’t tell anyone I ever told you this, but…before you came around, I once heard…um, I heard Roxas and Axel in the basement and-,”

“Oh my god, you heard them?!” Riku gaped.

“Yes” Sora said, his cheeks flushing, “And, I mean, I know what sex sounds like…I think…and there was just…right before they were…done…Roxas like…moaned _really_ loud and I’m pretty sure Axel grunted and…”

Riku honestly couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not the fact that Roxas and Axel were having sex, but the fact that Sora _heard_ it and was currently _talking_ about it!

“So I googled it and-,”

“Wait, what exactly did you _google_?!” Riku asked, amused yet shocked at the same time. How did they get to this again?

“I googled what part of sex is supposed to make you that loud” Sora said and Riku felt like he was in a twilight zone. What the hell was going on.

“I mean, I’m not that stupid, I know sex is supposed to feel good” Sora explained, “I’m aware of that…it’s just that Roxas was so loud and-Riku, stop laughing!”

Riku had been trying to hold in his giggles, but it obviously wasn’t working. But my god! How could he not laugh?! This was so out of left field that Riku couldn’t do anything but laugh. He was telling Axel. He was definitely telling Axel.

“Sora-aha-I’m sorry,” Riku said, “I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing because I’m not entirely sure how to react to this.”

“Well figure it out” Sora said, although there was a hint of a smile behind that, “But I googled it and it turned into a lot of men and women talking about an orgasm, and it took me a second or two to realize what exactly they were talking about and… I got confused.”

“About what?” Riku asked.

“An orgasm feeling good. I mean, I’ve had one and it didn’t feel good at all,” Sora said, sadness hinting at the end of that sentence. Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“What did you feel?” Riku asked, knowing he wasn’t going to like whatever answer he was about to receive.

“I don’t know. Nothing, really,” Sora shrugged his shoulders, “I never even knew when I did it, I was too busy trying _not_ to mentally be there that I guess my body just reacted on its own. I’d open my eyes and there would be evidence of it, but I don’t ever remember actually feeling it.”

Riku raised an eyebrow. Normally, when Sora recalled something from his times with Xemnas, he was always sad talking about it. But Sora didn’t even seem upset or even angry. He generally just looked confused…and a little annoyed. He had his little eyebrows crinkled together and Riku thought it just made him look even cuter.

Riku gave Sora a quick yet loving kiss.

“Would you like to find out what it really feels like?” Riku asked, and he had a look in the back of his eyes Sora hadn’t seen before. He wasn’t sure if he was excited or afraid about it.

“Uh…yes?” Sora asked more than replied. He felt his face get hot with the way Riku was looking at him. Riku smiled, and it only made the color worse. Riku leaned in and gave him another kiss, more reassurance than anything.

“That didn’t sound too sure,” Riku said.

“I’m sure, you’re just making me nervous…in a good way, I promise,” Sora said. He kissed Riku to stop him from asking anymore questions, pushing his tongue into his mouth. The distraction worked and Riku quickly got them back to where they were before Sora decided to have story time; hot and bothered. Sora was back to half hard before long and Riku was quite proud of that, with the rampant kisses and works of his tongue he had repeated over Sora’s upper body. Sora’s face and neck were flushed, and he seemed to have a bit of a time catching up with how fast Riku got them back to that point. Riku came back up and kissed him sloppily. He separated for air for a moment.

“Do you want to keep your boxers on?” Riku asked.

“What?” Sora said.

“You can still have an orgasm with your clothes on,” Riku said, and then Sora realized what he was talking about. In order for Riku to do this, he actually had to _touch_ him, and Sora had forgotten about that part. That was new waters. Sora’s eyes looked unsure as he debated with this. He could keep his boxers on, but if Riku succeeded (and Sora really wanted him to) then it would make a mess. But if he took them off…it’s not that Riku hasn’t seen him naked before (due to unforeseen circumstances) but this was a different atmosphere. It was very much more intimate, and Riku would be touching him. Sora took a breath. He was fine. He could do this.

Riku would stop if he wanted him too.

And Sora really wanted to know if this felt as good as Roxas had made it sound.

“Y-you can take them o-…off,” Sora said quietly, his face getting redder if that possible.

“You sure?” Riku asked. He needed to know Sora was positive, because this could go very wrong very fast if Sora didn’t really want to do this. And Riku didn’t want that to happen.

“I’m sure,” Sora nodded, “I trust you.”

Riku gave him a smile, and he reconnected their lips to help calm Sora’s nerves, since there wasn’t much he could do about them right now. He unbuttoned Sora’s boxers and put his hand under Sora’s back and lifted him up slightly. Sora got the hint and lifted his hips and Riku slid his boxers off slowly.

The air hit Sora before anything else, and he whimpered slightly at the goosebumps crawling up his now bare bottom half. Riku put his hands back on Sora’s waist, and kissed him and waited for Sora to relax. He didn’t go to touch him down there yet, even though he knew Sora was half hard right now, whether Sora knew that as well or not.

“You okay?” Riku asked in between kisses.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sora responded. He was fine. But it would help if Riku was down to his boxers. Sora felt a little too exposed on his own. He gripped Riku’s pants and gave them a tug, hoping Riku would get the message.

Riku, while rather surprised, got the hint and kissed down Sora’s neck as he took off his own pants, leaving his boxers on. He let out a breath as his own member was slightly freed, but this wasn’t about him right now.

Sora closed his eyes and gripped the side of his pillow and Riku descended lower and lower with his mouth. Then he felt Riku kiss him on the hip, and he blinked.

Riku had kissed the _S_ scar on Sora’s hip.

“Riku, why did you-,” Riku cut him off as he quickly ascended and reclaimed Sora’s mouth.

“Because you’re beautiful,” Riku responded and he kissed Sora’s forehead. Sora felt his heart skip a beat. Riku’s called him that, but it was the fact that Riku had said it after giving attention to that scar, and he was looking at Sora like he was the most perfect human being in the world and honestly, Sora couldn’t handle it emotionally, and he grabbed Riku and pulled their lips together so Riku would miss the tears that came down his face.

Riku ran his hands down Sora’s sides and to his thighs, not exactly going where Sora had thought they were going to go, but it still made his body feel incredibly hot. They made mini circles around both his thighs and Sora laughed at little at the ticklish feeling. Riku smiled into the kisses. That was what he wanted. If Sora was laughing, that meant he was relaxed.

Riku’s right hand went to the inside of Sora’s thigh and for a moment, he just stopped there, just rubbing his thumb in no particular motion, feeling the smooth skin on the inside. Sora squirmed a bit. That felt really good, but he wanted Riku to touch him, and just like that he felt his cock twitch and Sora let out a tiny gasp as it scraped the fabric of Riku’s boxers in doing so. Riku grinned. He was completely hard.

Riku raced his left hand up to grab onto Sora’s, forcing him to let go of the pillow. Then, very carefully, he moved his right hand up and lightly grabbed hold of Sora’s length.

Sora gasped and jumped, breaking the kiss. It wasn’t a bad sign, Riku realized, as Sora didn’t look scared. Sora gripped his hand a bit. A spark of _something_ had shot up his spine, and he realized he liked it after a moment.

“You good?” Riku asked. Sora nodded. He had expected Riku to kiss him on the mouth again, but Riku went for his neck again, and Sora wondered why Riku chose now of all times to hit his sensitive spot. Then Riku’s hand started moving, and Sora figured it out.

It was probably the lightest feeling, as Riku wasn’t grpping him tightly. But his fingers were rubbing Sora’s skin as they went up and down, up and down, very slowly. Riku’s thumb swiped over the head and Sora let out a tiny moan and tightened his grip on the pillow and Riku’s hand he was holding. Riku took that as a good sign and increased his speed a little, with welcomed results. He could feel in his throat Sora trying to be quiet, but he wasn’t having it. He wanted to hear him, and he sucked hard on his favorite spot as he tightened his grip a little, and then he heard what it wanted.

Sora moaned and his hips bucked up. _That_ had felt good. Sora wasn’t sure at this point if the room was hot or if it was just his own body. Spikes of pleasure coursed up from his toes to his ears and Sora let out more moans. Riku went up and caught one in his mouth as he reclaimed Sora’s mouth in kisses. Riku had subconsciously spread Sora’s legs a little wider with his own, but Sora didn’t seem to mind. Being exposed to Riku made him feel all kinds of ways, all good feelings. Riku sped up again, getting a better rhythm going, and Sora gasped and squirmed underneath him.

“Does it feel good?” Riku asked. Sora couldn’t verbally answer him, but he nodded his head. It felt really good. Riku swiped his thumb back up and smiled bigger than he should’ve when he felt something wet at the top.

Sora’s stomach was starting to feel tight, and Riku’s hand was not helping at all. He bucked up into Riku’s hand without him really acknowledging it, and his free hand didn’t know where to stay, venturing between gripping the pillow, the sheet, or Riku’s hair. He tried to distract himself, and he put a lot of effort into challenging Riku’s tongue to a battle, but it was quickly dashed as Riku adjusted his hand and Sora moaned louder than he had expected, and he shocked himself, covering his mouth. Riku laughed despite trying not to and removed Sora’s hand, the one still intertwined with Sora’s other hand. Sora’s eyebrows creased together, and he whimpered. His cock twitched in Riku’s hand and his hips jerked.

“You close?” Riku asked, although he already knew the answer.

“I-ah-I don’t kn…” Sora didn’t finish the sentence, he was too busy trying to actually fight back the coiling in his stomach. It felt good, but it felt too good and Sora wasn’t entirely sure it was supposed to feel like that. His own precum had provided Riku lubrication, and the slickness that was now going up and down his length was making it hard to conjure a sentence properly. Unbeknownst to him, he had began calling Riku’s name. His body was hot, he was pretty sure he was sweating slightly as his hair was sticking to his forehead, he couldn’t lay still for the life of him, and his now swollen lips were hanging open, and his eyes were closed because he couldn’t really keep them open.

RIku thought he looked absolutely stunning.

“I love you, Sora,” Riku said, and he kissed him under his jawline.

That did it for Sora.

His legs clamped down around Riku’s hips, and he practically stopped the blood flow into Riku’s hand as he arched his back slightly. He tightened around him and cried out Riku’s name as his vision went white for a moment. He shot out on both their stomachs, Riku not stopping his hand, prolonging the orgasm. After what seemed like forever to Sora, he finally collapsed back onto the pillow, and Riku removed his hand, Sora’s cock now flaccid. Sora was breathing heavy, and he put his now free hand over his face. Riku let him relax for a minute or so before moving his arm and giving him a quite passionate kiss, ignoring the now raging and almost painful erection he was sporting. Another cold shower it seemed.

“ _That’s_ what it’s supposed to feel like,” Riku said, and he couldn’t help but smile at himself. Sora didn’t respond, still coming down from his high possibly, and Riku grabbed a couple of tissues from Sora’s desk and wiped off their stomachs.

“Riku…,” Sora said quietly, and to Riku, it sounded a bit…needy?

“Hm?” Riku asked he as tossed the tissues into the trashcan.

Sora leaned up and laid a very lazy yet deep kiss on Riku. Then Riku caught Sora’s still slightly dazed eyes.

“I want more.”

_Okay, that’s it for this extra1 This went on longer than intended, so I had to put this extra into two parts! What other extras would you guys like to see? I’m only doing about two or three more. Giving me time to put the last touches on my new story before I post the first chapter of that one. I can’t wait to introduce you guys to that story! Stay tuned! Poof!_


	4. Extra #3 Part Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. This fic is purely for fun._

Riku paused. Did he hear him right?

“More?” Riku asked, just to be completely sure. Because he was still prepared to go take a cold shower. Sora nodded.

“I’m serious, Riku” Sora said, a bit of a smile on his face, “I’m okay.”

“Sora” Riku said, “You do realize what you’re talking about when you say ‘more’, right?”

Sora kissed Riku, who still looked unsure. “Riku, I know what I’m talking about. I think I’m ready. I’m fine.”

Riku couldn’t really argue with him about this, it appeared. And he would be lying if he wasn’t the tiniest bit happy about where this was possibly going. Now there was a very good chance that Sora would take this back midway through and want to stop, but Riku was completely prepared for that. He would stop if Sora decided enough was enough.

He gave Sora his best mischeivious smile which Sora laughed at and Riku kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together. But then a thought occurred to Riku and he popped his head up and looked around.

“What?” Sora asked.

“I don’t have any lube with me,” Riku said. And he had every right not to. He wasn’t expecting this to happen for at the very least another four months.

“There’s some in my dresser,” Sora said.

“Why do _you_ have lube?!” Riku asked, completely shocked as he got up and went to the dresser anyway, pulling out the medium sized bottle of lube.

“Leon thought he was being funny and gave it to me as a college present. I just never took it with me,” Sora explained.

“Well, glad you didn’t,” Riku chuckled as he got back to the bed. He kissed Sora’s eyelids and distracted him as he popped open the cap and squirted a generous amount on his fingers.

“I won’t lie to you, it’s going to hurt for a second,” Riku said, “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Sora nodded. He kept telling himself that he was fine. He trusted Riku. He would be okay.

Riku kissed along his jawline as he hoisted one of Sora’s legs over his hip. Fingers still coated, Riku carefully just placed one finger at Sora’s entrance. Sora didn’t say anything but Riku felt his body tense up. There was no helping that. Riku didn’t push in yet, he was waiting for Sora to get used to his finger just being down there. When he felt shy fingers beginning to play with his hair, he knew he was fine and could continue.

“Just relax as best you can,” Riku whispered into Sora’s ear. He felt Sora let out a shaky breath and let him shift his upper body for a moment. Very slowly, Riku pushed a finger inside, knuckle by knuckle.

If Riku didn’t know any better, he would’ve assumed Sora was a virgin with how tight he already was, but he figured that it was mostly because Sora really hasn’t had proper sex nor sex at all in a very long time. So of course, it was going to hurt right now. He pushed his finger in deeper and he grimaced a bit as Sora pulled on his hair. He grabbed Sora’s hand gripping the blankets and kissed his knuckles.

“Relax, relax,” Riku cooed, and he whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he pushed his finger up to the hilt. It was definitely tight, but Sora was trying his hardest not to freak out. It was only one finger, everything was okay. This wasn’t Xemnas. Hell, Xemnas barely even used his fingers to prepare him. Only if it was a holiday in fact.

Sora pushed the thoughts from his mind. This was Riku. Who he loved and adored. Riku was being slow and gentle and he was going to be fine. He could make this all stop if he wanted to…but he really didn’t want to.

He felt Riku’s finger slide back out almost completely before pushing back in. That hurt a bit less, and Riku was being the biggest help of all by just whispering encouraging words into his ear. He actually really liked that. He felt his body relaxing at last, and Riku set a slow rhythm of his finger moving in and out.

“You think you’re ready for a second one?” Riku asked when he felt the muscles relaxing around his finger. The second one was going to hurt, but Riku didn’t want to enter him on one finger. That would hurt a lot more.

“Ngh, yeah,” Sora said, a bit surprised that he had trouble saying that. It was a good kind of trouble. He was just getting used to the feeling of the first one.

Riku pulled out his finger and recoated it and the second one. He was doing his best not to hurt Sora anymore than what he could control. He quickly pushed the first finger back inside just to readjust the feeling back and then he stuck a second finger down to the second knuckle.

“Ah!” Sora gasped, and he bit his lip. He hadn’t expected that to hurt. Had it really been that long?

Riku immediately paused.

“You okay?” Riku asked, “You want to stop?”

Sora shook his head, “N-no. No…I just-I’m okay, I promise. You can keep going.”

Riku kissed his nose, “As long as you’re sure.”

Riku pulled out and then pressed both fingers in again, and he left them there for a minute, giving Sora time to relax and adjust to the expansion. Riku reached down with his other hand and started touching Sora’s cock again to distract him. It worked as Sora found something more pleasurable to pay attention to than what was going on lower. He closed his eyes and moaned and Riku sped up his ministrations, setting a slightly faster pace. He could feel Sora relaxing into his fingers, and he smiled as he just watched Sora pushing back. He wondered if he even knew he was doing it. Sora whimpered a bit. Now that it didn’t sting, it was starting to feel really good. At one point, he arched off the bed slightly when Riku pressed against _something_ and he let out a breathy noise of absolute want. Riku smirked, claiming he found what he was looking for.

Riku kept it up for a while, just using his fingers to pleasure Sora, but even he had to admit that his own package was practically begging to be released. He felt Sora tighten around him and he removed his fingers, knowing if he kept it up then Sora would probably come again, and he wasn’t sure he was going to have the energy to go three times.

Sora whined a bit at the loss of the fingers and Riku felt his cock twitch painfully. _That_ was fucking adorable. He took off his boxers and Sora couldn’t help but look down. He felt his cheeks go red and he turned back up. He never paid much attention to Xemnas’s cock, but Sora was pretty sure Riku was either the same size or bigger. Either way, he felt a pleasure filled shiver go up his spine. He licked his lips, realizing they were dry and heard a tiny gasp from above him, and realized that was probably not the best time to do that. Who knows what Riku might’ve assumed from that.

He felt the bed dip again as Riku repositioned himself, and he hoisted Sora’s lower half up a bit as he sat Sora’s thighs on his own. Sora heard something ripping and looked to find Riku opening a condom. Riku caught him watching and chuckled as he slowly rolled it onto his length, then laughing when Sora looked away, his ears a bright red. He added some lube over the condom just as an added measure, and he leaned over Sora as he positioned his length at Sora’s entrance.

“You ready?” Riku asked.

Sora took a breath. He was fine. This was Riku. It was going to hurt, but he was fine. He forced his body to stop shaking once he realized it was. And just to calm himself, he grabbed Riku’s face and kissed him deeply.

“I’m ready,” Sora said at last. Riku smiled at him and started kissing him again, which by this point Sora knew was to distract him. He felt Riku’s tip press against his opening, and then he felt it go inside, very slowly, and Sora was completely fine until-

“Ah!” Sora yelped, and he completely clenched up, his legs tightening around Riku’s hips. His fingers dug into Riku’s back as Riku’s cock pressed against the ring of muscles. He pushed some more and Sora let out what sounded like a cry and Riku stopped to find a tear going down Sora’s cheek.

“Sora, I’m sorry,” Riku said automatically. Sora shook his head.

“No, no” Sora said, “I-I knew it was going to hurt…just…just give me a second.”

“I won’t move until you tell me to,” Riku told him, and he kissed the other tear that managed to escape. Sora closed his eyes and took a few breaths, willing his body to relax. It hurt, it definitely hurt, but he could do this.

“Y-you can keep going,” Sora whispered.

“You sure?” Riku asked. Sora nodded.

“I’m okay,” he said. Riku kissed him softer as he pushed in deeper. The muscles pushed back against the intrusion, but Riku continued, and he let Sora dig his fingernails into his back. Small sacrifices. He gave a harder push so he was all the way in to the hilt, and Sora gasped loudly.

 _He’s definitely bigger,_ was all Sora could fathom. It didn’t hurt as much as it just felt so…full. Sora was clenching and unclenching around him and he couldn’t really kiss Riku properly.

“Relax” Riku said, kissing his temple, “I’m not going to move until you’re ready, okay?”

Sora nodded. This felt incredibly different. It still stung, but Sora wasn’t scared. With Xemnas, this would’ve hurt ten times more, it always hurt. Xemnas never used lube. He always made it hurt as much as possible. While Sora felt a slight sting now, it was extremely bearable compared to past experiences. Riku was being really cautious with him, and Sora couldn’t love him anymore for it.

The two of them lay in silence for a moment, the only sound being their breathing. Sora tested the waters and moved his hips. A moan escaped both their mouths, and Sora felt his own cock twitch at hearing Riku for the first time.

“You ready?” Riku asked. He really hoped he was.

“I’m ready…just…go slow?” Sora asked. Riku gave him a reassuring nod before reclaiming his mouth as he began to move. He pulled back only a bit before pushing back in. Sora tightened up again just a bit but not as much as before, and Riku continued pulling out a little more each time before going back in. Sora was grunting and groaning for a minute, and Riku kept this pace until he finally started to hear the better sounds, which he was rewarded with very shortly.

The sting had dulled by this point, and the more Riku pushed in, the greater it felt to Sora. He started moaning and his breath starting hitching, as his fingers rolled through Riku’s hair. His legs jerked unexpectantly and he whimpered when Riku’s abdomen brushed against his cock, now half hard from Riku’s teasing earlier.

Riku took that as a good sign and began to move a bit faster. Sora felt tight. So good. But he was more focused on making Sora feel good. He snaked down and took one of Sora’s nipples into his mouth. Sora cried out and moved his hips up, which only gave Riku better access and he pushed in deeper, out and in, out and in.

“R-Riku,” Sora moaned.

“Feels good?” Riku asked, his breath a little ragged.

“Y-yes,” Sora breathed out. It felt _really_ good. And Sora actually liked Riku going faster. He felt Riku move slightly, and wondered why he did that until suddenly Riku pushed back in and his cock his a bundle of nerves inside of him. Sora opened his eyes wide and he cried out wantonly and arched his back.

“Wha-what was…?” Sora tried to ask.

“What I was looking for,” Riku said. Sora still didn’t understand, but he didn’t really care at this point, as Riku took it upon himself to now repeatedly slam into that spot. Sora was sure he was leaving heavy marks into Riku’s back, and he was going back and forth between that and pulling his hair. Riku placed his legs more securely over his hips and continued thrusting, and Sora had to swallow hard. This felt nothing like it was with Xemnas. This felt completely different. It felt good. It felt _great._ He started jerking slightly and hearing Riku moaning and grunting because of how he was possibly making him feel only added to Sora’s own pleasure.

Riku’s free hand went down between their bodies and grabbed hold of Sora’s now leaking cock and began pumping it. Sora bit his lip and whimpered.

“Ah! R-Riku, no!” Sora said, “I’m not gonna-..ngh!”

Riku kissed him instead, cutting off whatever protest he was about to give. He was tightening around Riku’s cock over and over again, and Riku could feel himself getting close. But he wanted to make sure Sora was also there with him. He paused his faster thrusts momentarily instead for slower, deeper thrusts and the noise Sora let out almost made him come right then and there.

“You close?” Riku asked. God, he hoped he was because he _definitely_ was.

“Ye-yes!” Sora half yelled. He was extremely close and Riku wasn’t helping at all. The tightening in his stomach was there again, and he detached one of his hands from Riku’s back to reach down and stop Riku from stroking his cock. Riku wasn’t having it, and he caught the offending hand with his free hand and intertwined their fingers as he picked up his thrusting.

“R-…!” Sora couldn’t even fully say his name right now. His body was too into what was happening for him to form a coherent thought. Riku leaned into him and nipped at his ear.

“Come for me, Sora,” Riku said.

And Sora did.

“Riku!” Sora cried out loudly as he arched his back and his body shuddered as he shot string after string onto both their stomachs. Riku only last a moment or so after before moaning Sora’s name as he finished, loving the feeling of Sora clenching around him from his own orgasm. The two of them giving in to the sweetest feeling of euphoria.

Riku placed his elbows down so he wouldn’t collapse his weight on top of Sora as he came down from his high. He and Sora were both trying to regain their breaths. Sora finally released his hands from Riku’s back, and Riku could feel his skin pulling from it. He definitely had marks, no doubt. When he finally had the strength to do it, he pulled out and he had to resist the urge to push back in when Sora whined. That was going to get the brunet in trouble in the near future. He took off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the trashcan. Then before he got comfortable, he quickly cleaned off he and Sora’s stomach with a Lysol wipe. Sora giggled a bit at the feeling. Riku tossed it into the trash before crawling over to lay next to Sora, throwing the covers over them. He gathered Sora into his arms and gave him a sweet chaste kiss.

“You okay?” Riku asked. Sora beamed at him.

“I feel great” Sora said.

“That’s good to hear,” Riku said.

“I’m so tired now, though,” Sora said. He had no energy left.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment,” Riku said as Sora moved to lay against him. He loved that Sora liked to snuggle against him.

“Just so you know” Sora yawned, his eyes closing, “I’m counting that as my redo.”

Riku didn’t say anything to that. Sora wouldn’t have heard it anyway, as sleep came quickly to him. Riku followed soon after.

_Okay, that wraps up Sora and Riku’s first time! How was that for everyone? Thanks for reading! Just about one more extra left, and then you will all be introduced to my new story! Which has SO MUCH going on, and with a lot more characters! Stay tuned! Poof!_


End file.
